wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyoji Kasshu
Kyoji Kasshu (キョウジ・カッシュ Kyōji Kasshu?) is the older brother of Domon Kasshu and son of Raizo Kasshu and Mikino Kasshu. He is initially seen as the hidden antagonist of Mobile Fighter G Gundam and is the core unit of the JDG-00X Devil Gundam. Personality Kyoji is initially seen in the series as a heartless and ruthless villain bent on nothing more than world destruction and chaos. However, through Domon's flashbacks, Kyoji is a kindhearted and loving individual, though he is not afraid to be tough when the time is right and it is later proven that the rumors of his villainous nature was actually a lie. In truth, Kyoji and Domon had the same personality and Kyoji loved his brother. When meeting Kyoto Kasshu, Kyoji is so gentle to him and having a brother-like bond. Background Paul Gekko Arc After the Yamata no Orochi Arc, Kyoji Kasshu was one of the scientists working on the Ultimate Gundam along with his father Dr. Raizo Kasshu, a Gundam that would be more powerful then any developed before for the purpose of restoring the Earth. When Major Ulube Ishikawa of the Neo Japanese military, who decided to use the Ultimate Gundam for his own evil schemes, attempts to confiscate the Gundam, Dr. Kasshu tells Kyoji to take the Gundam to Earth to keep it out of the hands of the military. In the ensuing chaos, Domon's mother was fatally shot when she shielded Kyoji from the gunfire from one of Ulube's soldiers as her son evades the Neo Japan military to Earth while his father is sentenced as a scapegoat. However, the force of the landing on Earth corrupts the Ultimate Gundam's programming, believing that killing all humans is the only way to save the Earth as it absorbs Kyoji as its core, infecting him with DG Cells and using him to do its bidding. However, using what little free will he has left, Kyoji use the DG Cells on a corpse of a man killed by the Devil Gundam, reanimating it into an android in his image, Schwarz Bruder in order to help Domon grow as a fighter and prepare him when the time came to end his life. By the time Domon finds his brother at the ruin of Shinjuku, Kyoji is a shell of his former self when Domon attempts to reason with him. During the battle absrobs the power of Domon's Shining Finger Sword in order to fuel the Devil Gundam's second evolution. Due to the interference of Schwarz Bruder, Domon is able to build himself up enough to take on his brother again and believes to have killed him during the battle at the Guyana Highlands. However, the Devil Gundam survived and is brought to Neo Hong Kong by Wong, with Kyoji's near-death body still in its core as Wong and Master Asia were searching for a new life core unit to replace him. During the Battle Royale on Lantau Island, Schwarz attempts to get Kyoji out of the weakened Devil Gundam, only to be grabbed to take his creator's place as he orders Domon to kill them both. Domon tearfully does his Sekiha Tenkyoken and incinerates Kyoji and Schwarz, seemingly destroying the Devil Gundam. However, after Domon returns to Neo Japan later events thwart his victory. However, Kyoji Kasshu is reborn along with his Mother and finally reunites with Raizo and Domon. Kyoto Kasshu Arc In the Reborn Future, 37 years later (201 A.G.), Flit becomes remembered as a savior who united all mankind for a brighter future. But Eggman says that with Vagan out of the way, he can continue in his creation of the Eggman Empire while Noel Armada have given birth to twins sons, Mamoru and Kyoto Kasshu and twins girls, Rain and Sky. Kyoto was living with his uncle Nobuya through his morning stoutness exercises. Kyoto visits Tris Sergeyrev's Place in Neo Russia, hoping to finding honey there. After Dr. Eggman discovers the Descendant of the Gekko Family, the doctor realized that there would be the Devil Gundam setting for to create his Eggman Empire on. As such, he called the Egg Fleet into action, to search for the honey lover. At Neo China, Kyoto meets Alan Lee who was in his Mobile Suit. Kyoto points out that the the piscine orange ships which was revealed by Nashiusu that it's the Egg Fleet. Kyoto's Sister, Armada decides to get inside the two seated mobile suit to head for Eggman's cruisers and the Flagship not without Max's Help. Kyoto and Armada screams in fright and covers their eyes as their respective vehicles charge toward the Flagship fit to collide; and then, CRASH! The impact jettisons Kyoto, Armada, Eggman, Alan, Max and Nashiusu into the air, and the Gundam crashed into the Bridge of the Flagship. Kyoto, Armada, Eggman, Alan, Max and Nashiusu and on each other into the hanger. Kyoto asks Eggman did the Gundam crashed into the flagship. To his horror, his Father Toshiya Gekko in his new Dark Gundam rises up from the ruins, and Eggman replies that "it's just fine" (although the Gundam does have a dent in the shield). Alan, Max, Tris and Nashiusu formed the Shuffle Alliance to stop Eggman from hurting Kyoto and his Sister. Eggman then proceeds to reply that to never forget his humiliation, and flies back to the Bridge of the Flagship to return to Konoha Canyon and the Shuffle Alliance has to escape with Kyoto and Armada from the Egg Fleet. When Chibodee was a young boy, his mother managed to save enough money to live in the Neo America space colony. As they, and other colonists, were gathering to depart, Kyoto revealed brings the Police army that arrested the group of hijackers dressed as clowns, who failed to take the ship for their own passage. Chibodee was rescued by Armada Gekko from the Dr. Eggman's Egg Snacker and and his mother was killed in the incident. He was left to fend for himself in the streets of New York City and gained a fear of clowns that would last to his adulthood. After a rough childhood, Chibodee was scouted as a boxer. His skill eventually won him the right to travel to the space colony and eventually became their Gundam Fighter. Along the way, Chibodee met a group of four young women trying to get to the colony by stowing away on a transport. Seeing a spirit similar to his own, Chibodee decided to hire them as his Gundam crew. At some point Kyoto and his siblings are watching George de Sand fighting Jean-Pierre Mirabeau for the place for the 13th Gundam Fight but, Jean-Pierre had a streak of doing very dishonorable things and used the audience as a tool to keep George from attacking but Kyoto sees George for the first time and sang the song to the King of Neo France called the Hip Hip Pooh ray, which makes the People cheer for him and his song. Enraged, Jean-Pierre attempted to attack Kyoto, but was stopped by George; Kyoto leads the crowd and the King away from the stadium and a number of his suit's missiles were launched destroyed the stadium that prevented the Marseilles Tragedy. After making efforts to forget this brave hero Kyoto, George then participated in the Gundam Fight. Jean-Pierre was sentenced to a thousand years hard labor in a high-security prison; however, Jean-Pierre wouldn't be held there forever and made good his escape not even a year later. In the Dr. Mikamura's Lab, Kyoto and his siblings are greeted by Dr. Mikamura. Dr. Mikamura shows Kyoto the Super creation called the Shining Gundam. Kyoto asks Dr. Mikamura if this is the Mobile Suit with it's Super Mode and the Doctor replied yes, But Dr. Kasshu was able to point out several flaws and was constantly developing more advanced technologies, which eventually accumulated into the Ultimate Gundam. It was at this point his jealously reached its peak, and he betrayed Kyoto and his family assisting Ulube Ishikawa with obtaining the Perfect Banshee Gundam for their own purposes. Dr. Kasshu tells his son Kyoji to take the Ultimate and Perfect Gundams to Earth to keep it out of the hands of the military. In the ensuing chaos, Domon's mother was fatally shot when she shielded Kyoji from the gunfire from one of Ulube's soldiers as her son evades the Neo Japan military to Earth while his father is sentenced as a scapegoat. The Ultimate Gundam's Programming was transferred to Perfect Banshee Gundam to keep the Banshee, Kyoto and his Siblings well protected before the force of the landing on Earth may corrupt the Ultimate Gundam believing that killing all humans is the only way to save the Earth as it absorbs Kyoji as its core, infecting him with DG Cells and using him to do its bidding. However, using what little free will he has left, Kyoji use the DG Cells on a corpse of a man killed by the Devil Gundam, reanimating it into an android in his image, Schwarz Bruder in order to help Domon grow as a fighter and help his Descendants on the Journey against the Eggman Empire and prepare them when the time came to end his life. Many adventures of Winnie the Kyoto 'Fastest Fighter' Few years later, Domon Kasshu, the Gundam Fighter of Neo Japan, arrives on Earth after his Shining Gundam has unexpectedly veered off course and crashed at Rome, together with his childhood friend and support crew Rain Mikamura; as he proceeds to show Kyoto a picture of a man and to ask if they have seen him. Armada Gekko realizes that it's his brother's ancestor, Kyoji Kasshu. Domon saves the little Sophia and rises to the challenge; in the ensuing fight, Michelo and his Neros Gundam are defeated and disqualified from the Tournament. At the start of a boxing championship match, Domon Kasshu starts to interrupt only to be intervened by Kyoto Kasshu dancing thus winning the Championship. Kyoto says about eating honey at the Party of Shinobi called, Gundam's Birthday, which Chibodee accepts. Kyoto and Chibodee arrived at the party and started to eating honey together and thus Chibodee promised Kyoto a better match in the future and continued the Gundam Fight. 'George the Great' In his surprise, Kyoto and his sisters and his twin brother are having a picnic while watching the Gundam Fight between George de Sand, and another opponent. Kyoto sees the Dancing Perfect Banshee Gundam that beats George's Opponent. Desperate to meet George in battle, Armada Gekko accepts the plan of the Princess of Neo France, Marie Louise, to fake her kidnapping and have George come to save her with his Gundam Rose. George obliges, but during the fight he willingly lets himself open for attack as he prevents the Eiffel Tower from falling on Kyoto and his siblings. George's bulter, Raymond has seen Kyoto as a Hero. After the match, after revealing that the kidnapping was a stage-up, George declares that Kyoji Kasshu is Kyoto's Ancestor. Kyoto's Family leaves for Neo Russia. 'Eggman and the Gundam' In Neo Russia, Kyoto was eating Honey while walking but was captured by the local police and thrown into a large prison; he discovers that Neo Russia's tactic is based on luring other Fighters there, only to have them arrested and their Gundams examined and scavenged for technology to improve their own. Armada Gekko and her siblings is able to rescue Kyoto and other prisoners, one of them is revealed as Argo Gulskii, the Neo Russian Fighter, who went along to have Kyoto's sister expose her Gundam. Armada and Argo fight, and in the end Armada wins by a narrow margin. Later, Kyoto and his family leaves to Neo Japan with the unnamed White Hammer. Meanwhile, Toshiya reports into Dr. Eggman that Toshiya's son have won Gundam Fights, Eggman then reveals that he knew it must have been a new 13th Gundam Fight but hired the three mercenaries to be sure. Snively then tells him that the Egg Fleet has been finished ahead of schedule, and that his other "Fleet" will be finished right on time. 'Domon's Journey' In the Guyana Highlands, Kyoto and his Family heads to Knothole Village. However, Master Asia and the Devil Gundam make their move once all the Villagers gathered. The Villagers has a matter of days to make it to Neo Hong Kong, the location of the Gundam Fight Finals, or be disqualified. Armada and Kyoto stays behind while the rest of the his Sisters and twin brother heads to Neo Hong Kong, having them take a sickly Rain, promising to provide her safe passage. With some help from Schwarz and Domon, Kyoto and Armada were able to disable Devil Gundam with the big CRASH! After seeing the Devil Gundam destroyed, Master Asia lashes out at Domon in rage and damages the Shining Gundam before being defeated. Fortunately, Rain had contacted her father, who sends the God Gundam to the Guyana Highlands. After Rain transfers the battle data of Shining Gundam to the God Gundam, Master Asia attacks Domon again. However, Kyoto once again utilizes the serene state of mind to enter Hyper Mode and effectively defeats Master Asia, temporarily putting an end to his fight against the Devil Gundam. Knowing he wouldn't make it to Neo Hong Kong in time by flying the conventional way, Domon ascends into space and uses the beam ring that surrounds the Earth as a giant catapult to give him an enormous boost in speed. Just as he nears his destination, Domon is attacked by mysterious fiery assailants but the assailants were sunken by the unknown Fleet of Flying battleships. Kyoto and co. manages to make it to Neo Hong Kong one second before the time runs out. Kyoto meets Romario and buddies and Kyoto and Armada later fought Romario. Kyoto has Donkey Kong's Words up Kyoto's Sleeve, "BANANA SLAMA"! Banshee's Punch crashed into Jester Gundam and Romario was sent flying and landed into the ground. Kyoto and Armada encounters the infected Yuki Imai in her Walter Gundam MK II. Kyoto and Armada's Gundam is able to disinfect Yuki and the infected Allenby Beardsley in the Battle Royale. Two Giant Mobile Suits appeared in the Battle Royale. Final Rounds piloted by the disqualified Michelo and the revived Chapman, Gundam Heaven's Sword and Grand Gundam. Kyoto and Armada and Domon are able to defeat the two, Domon then saw Allenby, unconcious, picked up by Kyoto, who revealed to Domon that he is the Descendant of the Kasshu Clan. But once fighting against the JDG-00X Devil Gundam, Domon learns from an injured Schwarz the Truth. Kyoto expresses that defeating the JDG Devil Gundam will result the Honey falling from the Giant Honey Tree that the Humanity may never want go for the Gundam Fights. Shortly thereafter, Schwarz decides to sacrifice himself alongside Kyoji in order to defeat the Devil Gundam; after much hesitation, the disinfected Yuki shot Kyoji and the JDG's cockpit, killing blow. After the Devil Gundam is defeated, an enraged Master Asia attacks Domon and reveals that not only is he disgusted by the current condition of the world caused by the previous Gundam fights, but also that he had joined the Devil Gundam and used Wong to help his plan to force the remaining people to space. He expresses his belief that once humanity is gone nature can restore itself. But after defeating his former master in battle, Domon convinces Master Asia that his plan would have failed anyway, since humans are also part of nature and that removing them from Earth wouldn't solve anything. Before Master Asia dies, they both make amends and Domon holds his master in his arms before he dies. Kyoto Kasshu and Armada Gekko are the Winners of the 13th and 14th Gundam Fight. Kyoji tells domon that he is a best friend to Kyoto that he ever had and finally dies in Domon's arms. Kyoto lays Kyoji's corpse to rest in a lake to honor those who died with courage. New Background Family *Raizo Kasshu- Father *Mikino Kasshu- Mother (Deceased) *Domon Kasshu- Younger Brother *Kyoto Kasshu- Descendant Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains